


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Fuyuhiko Apologizes!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [26]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: DR Gaiden, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: While exploring the real Jabberwock Island, Fuyuhiko runs into Mahiru just outside the beach house where he and Peko killed her in the Neo World Program. Will he take this opportunity to apologize and bury the hatchet?
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Fuyuhiko Apologizes!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moiloru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiloru/gifts).



> This oneshot is the result of an ask sent by Moiloru, and takes place during the events of Life on Jabberwock Island! Please read and comment below, and enjoy!

“Okay, so the second island is pretty much the way it was in the Neo World Program…” Fuyuhiko observed as he approached the beach. “The Pharmacy, the Library, the Diner, the Beach…the only thing off is no Ancient Ruins…” As he walked further towards the coast “There’s even that fuckin’ Beach…House…”

Fuyuhiko froze as the door opened, revealing a familiar redhead that plagued his nightmares. Mahiru froze as well as their eyes met before both Ultimates finally collected themselves.

“Oh, Fuyuhiko…” Mahiru averted her gaze as she explained “I was just…investigating the Beach House…everything seems to be in order, so I’ll just…”

“…Wait…”

Mahiru froze, just about to pass him as she looked at him with a surprised and slightly fearful expression. Fuyuhiko flinched, then sighed guiltily, making her expression soften.

“We uh…we gotta talk, okay?” Fuyuhiko insisted awkwardly “I uh…I have something I gotta get off my chest.”

 _What does he…_ Mahiru wondered before trying to lighten the mood by joking “You…didn’t hide Hiyoko in the closet again, did you…?” Seeing Fuyuhiko’s serious glare, Mahiru flinched and apologized “Sorry, just tried to lighten up the mood…”

Fuyuhiko shook his head and forgave “No, it’s fine…I’m not mad, and you weren’t that far off base…” Seeing Mahiru’s curious stare, Fuyuhiko explained “The truth is…I…I wanted to talk to you about…about that incident.”

“Ah…I guess we have put it off for a while…” Mahiru nodded, fidgeting as she watched Fuyuhiko struggle to voice his next words.

“Yeah…how do I fuckin’ put this…I…I’m sorry…” Mahiru stared at him with disbelief as Fuyuhiko apologized “I…I let Monokuma toy with my emotions. When I saw those photos…I couldn’t make sense of it, and when I realized Natsumi’s murder was true, I took my anger out on you and Hiyoko when you were probably just as confused as I was. And when I lured you both out…planning to kill you with that baseball bat…I kept trying to find an excuse to not go through with it, telling myself that you weren’t Sato, that you didn’t kill my sister, that you didn’t know she planned to kill her.”

“Fuyuhiko…”

“But…when you started lecturing me about how it was wrong for me to kill her…I knew you were right…but I didn’t want to admit the ways of the Kuzuryu Clan that I had grown up with was wrong…and I hated being talked down to. So when you lectured me like that…I just…exploded…but then Peko did the deed for me…and I was just so shocked…I realized…none of that mattered anymore.” 

Mahiru watched Fuyuhiko’s face twist in anguish, seeing the remorse in his eyes as tears trickled down his cheeks.

“Peko and I…we fell into Monokuma’s trap…and it was all my fault. I caused problems for the group, and whether I swung the bat or not…I had your blood on my hands…and that was unforgivable, especially since you were innocent…”

“…I’mnot entirely blameless…” Fuyuhiko looked up, wiping his eyes as he gaped in shock at Mahiru’s guilty expression. “I’ve had some time to think…and I bear some of the responsibility for my death as well. I know full well that I can be abrasive and condescending at times, and I could see that you were desperate for answers. I should have tried to be a little more gentle with you and not tried to be your Mom like that. So…I’m sorry…”

“Mahiru…” At last, a smile tugged at Fuyuhiko’s lips, the former Yakuza feeling a great burden lifted from his shoulders as he replied “…Thanks…You’re too…”

*Snap*

“Huh?” Fuyuhiko exclaimed, temporarily blinded by a momentary flash before it dissipated, revealing a camera slightly obscuring Mahiru’s face.

She lowered it, a smile on her face as she giggled “I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a relieved smile on your face before, Fuyuhiko. I just **had** to capture it, so I could have the memory for my scrapbook!”

Fuyuhiko blinked before a chuckle escaped his lips, feeling at ease as he nodded “Alright, fine, keep your fuckin’ memories.” He sighed before averting his gaze, deciding “I’m gonna go find Peko…I need to have a talk with her too…and she needs to apologize to you and Hiyoko for…you know…” He sighed once more and explained “Look, Hiyoko and I were starting to bury the hatchet before she died, but we both need to apologize to her for trying to frame her for your death.”

Mahiru nodded, smiling as she encouraged “Then go get her…and I’ll forgive her when she comes to apologize…and I’ll convince Hiyoko to forgive you.”

Fuyuhiko nodded, averting his gaze as he turned around, bidding farewell with a wave “Well, I, um…I’ll see you at the concert then, Mahiru…”

“Yeah…take care, Fuyuhiko…” Mahiru bid farewell with an awkward smile and wave.

As Fuyuhiko left, Mahiru smiled feeling the weight of a great burden lifted off her shoulders before she found herself wrapped into a bear hug.


End file.
